Red Soul
by PriestessKiyo100
Summary: Heartbroken as the last battle comes to a close, Kagome makes the ultimate sacrifice. As the wish is made the Kagome becomes the jewel and catches someone's eye.


Summery: Heartbroken as the last battle comes to a close, Kagome makes the ultimate sacrifice. As the wish is made the Kagome becomes the jewel and catches someone's eye (Based on a lot of Evanescence and Within Temptation songs).

Authors Note: I am looking for co-author type of person, someone I can bounce off ideas with and what not. Also, this is not going to be a story with super long chapters. The most I will probably get in each chapter will probably be around 1000 words.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my own characters and this story plot!

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>you won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<em>

_-Missing by Evanescence- _

Missing

The pain within her heart was almost too much to bear as she watched as Inuyasha clutched the body of Kikyo as the life slowly faded out of her dull and cold eyes. His wails of anguish sounded through the bloody clearing as he held his dying love to his chest. The sound her friend and first love made sent jabs of pain into her heart, ripping it to shreds.

She could feel the missing piece of her soul return to her and for the first time and three years she felt complete. What she didn't expect was to hear the deceased voice of Kikyo, Inuyasha's first and only love. _'It had to be this way Kagome. My sacrifice had to be made in order for you to make the wish only you can make and both of us know that it cannot be done without a whole, pure soul. Do not disappoint me.' _

Closing her sky blue eyes, Kagome clutched the jewel to her heart and nodded, _'I know Kikyo.'_ She thought in her head as she opened her eyes back open and looked around her. Sango and Miroku sat together as her best friend and sister cried into the monks shoulder. In the fight they had not been able to save her brother. She knew what wish she would make, she knew that she had to undo all of this sorrow and put everything right. She just hoped that her sacrifice would be enough.

She took a deep breath and bowed her head over her clasped hands that held the jewel within them. Almost on cue she heard the shrill voice that made her heart clenched with pain. "No Kagome! The jewel is mine! You promised!"

She whispered softly, knowing that he would hear her. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. It has to be this way." She felt him moving towards her with his demon speed but she knew he would not be able to reach her in time. "I wish that all the pain and suffering Naraku has caused with this jewel to be undone and what once was no longer is!"

She heard Inuyasha's roar of anger as she made the wish, knowing too well that it was too late to undo what had just happened. What happened next though, no one expected.

Kagome's body lifted into the air as the jewel lifted and then plunged into her heart. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream as her body arched backwards. White, black, blue, and green light erupted from her chest and her eyes glowed white. From her body emerged what was her soul, or so they thought, and it plunged into the dead body of Kikyo.

Inuyasha turned his attention onto the body of Kikyo as everyone else watched the changes of Kagome's body take place. Her hair grew down her back and finally stopped at her calves and her body extended as she grew taller in the air. Her hair was still black but now it had blue, green, and white streaks in it. As the light show ended Kagome's body was slowly lowered to the ground by an unknown force.

Sango whipped around when she heard the voice of her brother. She choked back a sob as she lunged forward and grabbed her brother into a tight hug. "You're alive." She whispered softly into his neck and she felt him smile.

"Yes I am but it's thanks to Kagome sister."

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo as he watched her take her first breath. Her fawn colored eyes opened and looked up into Inuyasha's golden one's and smiled. "She did it." She said softly.

At that Inuyasha frowned and growled softly. "And if she hadn't I would have killed her." Thinking of Kagome the pair turned their heads and looked over at the girl that now lay on the ground. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he took her in. Picking up Kikyo he moved over towards her body. "Her sent has changed. It is no longer human."

Kikyo forced Inuyasha to look at her. "You do not understand what she had done for us Inuyasha. She is no longer human, no longer a mortal nor is she meant to be on this plane of existence. She did this so I could come back and everything that happened at Naraku's hands to be undone. She gave me back our soul Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked back down at Kagome. "What do you mean Kikyo?" He whispered softly. "Inuyasha she is neither human nor youkia but at the same time she is."

Started, Inuyasha jumped back slightly when Kagome's eyes snapped open. They were still blue but had black and green specks in them. They backed up as Kagome slowly sat up.

"Inuyasha," came her soft and somehow different voice. In it held the sound of eternity.

Ok everyone! There is the first chapter! Review and fluffy-sama shall make his appearance in the next chapter! Oh….and the more reviews I get the more motivated I will be to update sooner!


End file.
